


Princess

by danithemani



Series: The Overboss and Porter Gage [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Porter Gage is a good man gosh darn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Sometimes the Overboss drinks. Sometimes he drinks way too damn much, makes him all flowery and say things he don't mean. Porter Gage doesn't know that he means everything he had to say that night.





	Princess

"Porter, I need to make love to you."  
  
Gage sucked a breath in. This again. The Overboss had been doing a lot of drinking lately and it was starting to show. They cleared out a warehouse of those spidery looking synths, the ones with wires exposed and only a couple phrases in their head. The Institute had been gone for months now, but something about those spindly little fuckers made Boss wanna drink and take his mind off’ve things.

It wasn't like he didn't like it, being with the Overboss. No, boss was wonderful, he was fuckin' great. Sucked dick like a real pro, rode Gage like a Giddyup Whateverwhatcallits. Always listened to ‘em, always made sure that Gage was enjoying it too. But he was so goddamned flowery, even when he was liquored up. Why didn't he just say he wanted to fuck?  
  
"Boss, now I ain't tellin' you how to do your job..."  
  
Overboss looked back at Gage with a dreamy smile, one that was full of bourbon and old words.  
  
Great, he was sure now. Drunk and in one of those moods. One of those times where boss said he "surfaced deep Achillean feelings" when he watched Gage wash the grease and gunpowder out of his hair. He used to be worried that when his fingertips around the bottle they would be wrapped a little tighter around Gage. But they weren't. He just didn't stop talking.  
  
"Is what we do behind closed doors part of my job description?"  
  
"Well, uh, no."  
  
See, it was shit like that was the problem. It wasn't that Gage disliked it. It just wasn't a very intimidating way to talk. Wasn't like no Raider.  
  
"Then are you saying you don't want the Overboss' lips wrapped around your beautiful cock?" 

Danny leaned forward on the bed, meeting Gage's eye level. The boss usually stood a head taller, wide shoulders and deep voice making him seem even bigger. There was a foggy look in his eyes, one that Gage had seen in others before. When he saw it on the Overboss, it was different. It didn't make him bubble up with worry or have to think on his feet for the way out.

  
"Oh I ain't saying that."  
  
The Raider's stomach tightened in a familiar way. He couldn't deny the way those soft words made him feel. Nobody ever talked to him like that before, at least not after the door closed. He got used to quick and easy, rough and tumble, kicked out the tent flap as soon as it was over. Not with boss. He was there the next morning, clinging to his chest with the same warm smile.  
  
"Then what is it you're trying to tell me, Porter Gage?"

  
"You just... can't you tone it down a bit? Nobody cares that you're... effeminate. But you don't talk like no damned Raider."  
  
"Are the gangs all here? Are they lurking behind the elevator door waiting for me to seduce you?"  
  
"No, boss."  
  
"Then it doesn't matter that they think, does it?”

  
"Oh just forget about it."  
  
The Overboss had always been a softie. Didn't look like it, when he came in and beat Colter's ass swinging around a Power Fist. Gage saw those green eyes staring back at him through the glass and he knew he was different.  
  
"Oh, come on, Gage. I care for you. Talk to me."  
  
The Raider didn't understand why he tried to sweet talk him so much. Gage woulda done it without all that bullshit, and he probably woulda liked it. 'Course, it was nice to be all propped up on pillows and to be taking things slow. But then boss made him talk about it, what he wanted and what was okay. He never had to talk about things like this before. The other guy just kinda grunted his way along and Gage would figure out the rest.  
  
"Nope. Not happening."

“What is it lover, don't you like what I'm wearing?”

The Raider stared back at him, arms folded on the bed. The Overboss looked fuckin’ great, as he usually did. A little worse for wear, he'd have to wash the blood outta that nice shirt he always insisted on wearing.  
  
"Do I embarrass you? Gage, you know I only want to tease you if you like it."  
  
Gage kept quiet.  
  
"Come on, princess."  
  
Now that was just too damned far.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Princess. You know, royalty in days of old. Beautiful, delicate, worthy of praise and admiration. Intelligent. Did I say beautiful? That's what I think of when I look at you."  
  
Gage's mouth hung open slightly. The Raider scanned the man’s face. Danny only smiled back at him, no hint of sarcasm in his grin, but he could smell the liquor on his breath.  
  
"You're real drunk, boss."  
  
"I'm not, I'm not. I only had a little. And even if I was, I wouldn't be blind. You're a gorgeous man, Porter Gage."  
  
Danny smiled wider, "princess."  
  
Their eyes locked and Gage leaned forward to kiss him. Danny hummed into Gage's mouth and the Raider could still feel his grin. He thought about leaning back, letting Danny leave sloppy kisses down his neck, pressing his lips into his collar like he knew the Raider liked. He could have one hand on the larger man's hip, pressing him forward, saying nasty things into his ear that made his movements speed up. He would tell him he felt so deep, to move fast, push his hips harder, and Danny would whisper back those sweet words and hang on to the Raider's hips. Danny would keep going until Gage's legs were shaking and sweat was dripping down his face.

Their tongues met and Danny pulled Gage onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the leaner man's back. A free hand wiggled loose to touch the thin stripe of hair on the Raider's head. The Overboss laughed into his lover's mouth, letting Gage take his bottom lip between his teeth. Gage's mind flipped again, about being bucked on boss’ strong legs, held close against his chest. Not as fast as before, but deeper, closer. He had a hand wrapped in Danny's hair, getting tighter until-

 Back to reality. Danny's cold hand shifted under Gage's shirt and the Raider met it his. The Overboss had developed a routine to make sure Gage wanted every step, and even in his drunken stupor he was gonna follow it. He knew where this was going. As much as Gage wanted to, he couldn't let him. P  
  
"Boss, listen," Gage began, pulling away from the kiss, "I like that, but we gotta stop."  
  
"How come? Doesn't it make you feel good?"  
  
He recognized that look of disappointment in Danny's face. It meant _I can do better, just give me another chance._ That wasn't what this was about. The Raider was pretty damn sure boss could still do a pretty damn good job, if given the chance. In spite of his size and shiny new title, though, the Overboss could still be a pushover. There was something bothering him and the drinking was making him forget about it. He wasn't about to take advantage of that.  
  
"Shit, you know it does," Gage said, hiding behind a blush, "but I ain't doing nothing after you drank that much. Half that bottle is gone."  
  
"I can still go-"  


Fuck. There it was again. _Don't leave me, let me make you feel good,_ Danny's eyes begged.  
  
"I know ya can, boss. And if you still wanna tomorrow, we will. But I can't tonight. Alright?"

 _You'll still be here tomorrow?_ they asked Gage. The Raider answered with another kiss, quick and wet. His lips still tasted like Mentats and bourbon. Gage placed Danny's hand on his chest.  
  
"Okay lover, okay."  
  
That anxious look was replaced by the dreamy one he had moments ago. It made Gage weak. The Overboss laid down, taking the Raider with him. Gage was wrapped in Danny's arms, pressed against the bed by the Overboss’ weight. He ran his fingers through the hair on his chest and thought about how it would feel soft against his back. His mind raced again, images of strong legs pressed against his and breaths heavy against the nape of his neck. Tomorrow.

“I don't wanna push you, Gage.”

 _Please don't be scared of me, I'll never hurt you,_ his nervous eyes whispered.

“I know boss, just wanted to wait til you'd remember what my ass looked like with your handprint on it.”

Danny smiled and this time Gage did too. A fit of laughter washed over Danny and he ducked his head into the Raider's neck. 

“We don't do that, Gage,” the man insisted, leaving soft kisses and giggles on his lover's skin.

“I'd like damn near anything you'd do to me,” Gage replied, his voice rumbling and low.

Danny pulled the Raider flush against his clothed thighs and Gage let out a groan. The Overboss wasn't kidding, he really could go, even after everything me managed to mix up in his gullet. Another warm flush creeped into Gage's stomach and into his neck. He looked down at the man that held him. His white sleeves were rolled up, leaving Gage to admire the muscles in his strong arms. His fingertips were calloused; the man confided he could barely feel them at all anymore. The man's touch was always velvet on the Raider's skin.

“I really like doing things with you, Gage.”

The way Danny pressed against him, he could tell. For a moment hesitation flickered in Gage's chest, that this would be the time Overboss didn't listen. He ran his hands along the man’s sides, avoiding his shoulders and back, settling on the back of his neck.

“I like when you do too, boss. But we're gonna wait until morning.”

“I know, you said no. I won't Gage, I promise.”

Stupid of him to think otherwise. Gage breathed out and brushed his thumb across his skin. The Raider ran his hands through the man's hair, pulling the tie loose and letting it fan across his chest. There was a special kind of power he felt, knowing that he was the only one who could see the Overboss this way, the way he really was. He felt lips against his own neck, mumbling words he couldn't understand. Didn't matter how drunk boss was, stupid of him to think that way. He was different.

"Still be my princess tomorrow, Gage?" 

Danny smiled back at him, his face flushed. The Raider couldn't help but grin. He wondered if he'd really remember it the next morning. Gage hoped he would.  
  
"I promise, boss." 

He saw Danny's eyes quiet. _Thank you._


End file.
